


Вещий сон

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты от R [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Physiology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Что же на самом деле приснилось Тони?





	Вещий сон

У Тони жутко тянуло поясницу. Сначала он не обратил на это внимание. Мало ли что где тянет. Не мальчик, поди. Как заявил однажды Бартон, если у вас каждый день болит что-то новое, вы — абсолютно здоровы. Вчера у Тони с поясницей все было в порядке, поэтому он и не сразу заволновался. Но когда к неприятным ощущениям в нижней трети спины прибавился дискомфорт внизу живота, Тони забеспокоился.   
  
Он встал, походил немного, надеясь, что тревожные симптомы пройдут сами собой, но как бы не так. Боли нарастали, принимая пульсирующий характер. Тони казалось, что весь его живот — паутинка. Во время судороги появлялось ощущение, что эту паутинку растягивают, а после, когда спазм сходил на нет — возвращают на место. Казалось бы, ничего особенно странного, но очень скоро Тони пришло в голову, что паутинка не резиновая и вечно тянуть ее невозможно. Перед глазами тут же замелькали формулы увеличения предела прочности, что помогло бы, будь паутина реальная и принадлежи она, скажем, тому же Паучку, но проблема заключалась в том, что усовершенствовать подобным образом собственный живот не представлялось возможным. Как минимум — не сейчас.  
  
Меж тем таз все сильнее тянуло вниз и сводило по окружности, а потом Тони почувствовал, словно кто-то пнул его в живот, да так сильно, что от боли все ощущения замерли. Очень захотелось срочно в туалет, будто в анальном отверстии зажато что-то крупное, наподобие страпона, который иногда, когда на них находило игривое настроение, использовала Пеппер. И это ощущение распирания изнутри, никогда не ушло, как и боль внизу живота.  
  
Создавалось ощущение, что кто-то накинул на него удавку, только вместо шеи в ней оказалось все многострадальное тело Тони. Боль шла волной, затягивая и медленно отпуская, и промежутки благословенного отдыха раз за разом становились все короче, а боль — резче и жестче.   
  
Тони сам не понял, как оказался в кровати, на спине, с широко разведенными ногами. Вокруг него суетились люди в медицинских халатах, но Тони было не до них — в этот самый миг ему словно ломали на живую позвоночник где-то в районе копчика, или даже крестец. Пот градом катил по его лицу. Или это были слезы? Не важно.   
  
Ощущая, что его внутренние органы будто зацепили толстым крюком и тянут наружу, Тони отбросил гордость и все закидоны о «настоящих» мужчинах, открыл рот и заорал. О какой гордости вообще может идти речь в такой ситуации? Между ногами было противно мокро, но Тони не мог даже приподнять голову, чтобы посмотреть кровь это или кишки действительно вылезли наружу. Все силы уходили только на то, чтобы оставаться в сознании и дышать. Вдыхать и выдыхать по команде, под руководством размытого человека сбоку. Тужиться по команде и пытаться не отключиться, когда боль немного отпускает.   
  
А потом боль внезапно отошла на второй план: Тони услышал это. Самый прекрасный, самый чистый звук на Земле. Плач новорожденного младенца.   
  
— Поздравляем, у вас девочка, — сказал кто-то, и ему в руки вложили измазанный кровью и слизью безволосый комок с широко раскрытым беззубым ртом, багровой кожей и сизыми бессмысленными глазами. Самое прекрасное существо. Его ребенка.   
  
— Мария. Я назову тебя Мария, — прошептал Тони, чувствуя, как новая порция слез катится по щекам. Он потянулся вперед, чтобы коснуться губами лобика новорожденной и… проснулся, сидя в постели.  
  
Рядом мирно сопела Пеппер, удивительно красивая в утреннем свете. Никаких родов и никаких детей в помине. Тони осторожно поцеловал её ладонь, и Пеппер улыбнулась во сне.  
  
Тони осторожно, стараясь ее не разбудить, выбрался из кровати и прокрался в ванную. Ему прежде никогда не снились подобные сны, да что там, он и о детях никогда не задумывался всерьез. Но что, если зря? Что, если он напрасно боялся стать худшим отцом, чем был Говард. Что, если Пеппер не против?  
  
Тони вздохнул, опираясь на раковину и разглядывая себя в зеркало. Не молодой, уставший мужчина. Не поздно ли он спохватился? Тони закрыл глаза и сразу же перед внутренним взором возникло сморщенное личико и крепко сжатые крошечные кулачки. Помимо воли Тони почувствовал как улыбается ей. Своей еще не рожденной, но ждущей шанса увидеть этот мир дочери.  
  
Открыв глаза, он решительно кивнул сам себе. Он обязательно поговорит обо всем с Пеппер. Сегодня. Как только она проснется. Или нет, лучше за завтраком. Да. Точно. За завтраком. Он представил, как Пеппер надевает ему на голову тарелку… Или на пробежке в парке. Решено. Парк.   
  
Тони улыбнулся своему отражению еще раз и открыл дверь, возвращаясь в спальню. К сну. К Пеппер. К их будущему ребенку.


End file.
